Ironman leveling
The ironman leveling challenge was a very restrictive and difficult challenge proposed on the Official forums by a player inspired by an older challenge. It set rules for restricting a character while they level in order to make it harder. Current rules From forums: The Official Ironman Challenge Thread As of 4-Feb-2012 from original forum post: Hello, this is page five of The Ironman Challenge. The other four are linked below, if you want the history. :http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/3881708489 :http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/3881923142 :http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/3966606644 :http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/3967848837 We are tracking our progress with an automated website (Thanks Casa!): http://wowironman.com/ HOW TO SIGN-UP: # Visit http://wowironman.com/ # Select your region/realm and type in your character name using the search at the top Since this function pulls data from the Armory your character must be level 10 to participate. Deaths are automatically tracked and your character will be moved to the Honored Dead if they die. Huge thanks to Ironbraids and Aber for previously keeping our records. Get from level 1-85 using the rules below. Ironman Challenge Rules # All gear employed must be White or Grey. Also, no Heirlooms of any sort. # No transfer of gear, items or money from any other character (yours or others) # No gear enhancement(s), thus no Socket Gems, Enchanting or Reforging. Exceptions exist for class abilities. (example: Rogue poisons) # No specializations, talent points, or glyphs. This restriction also applies to talent points for pets. # No professions or secondary skills. An exception is made for First Aid. # No potions/flasks/elixirs (except Quest items) # No food buffs or other external buffs. # No grouping or assistance from other characters, even if not grouped. # No dungeons/raids. No battlegrounds/arenas. # No guilds. An exception is made for Ironman guilds (no perks) # No Refer-A- Friend activities. The intention of the challenge is that it be done without assistance. # No add-ons that assist in combat and/or leveling. # THE BIG ONE: No deaths. Character death for any reason disqualifies the character. Permitted: * All mounts * All bags/containers * All quests (including holiday and daily quests) * You may train and use all your class skills (including your own buffs) FAQ: # Another player helped me randomly! #:Don't worry, you're still in the challenge. So long as the the other player isn't constantly helping you this is not an issue. If you receive a buff/heal/help with a kill simply thank the player and continue on (remember to remove the buff!). Do not request help. If the player sticks around politely tell them you are attempting to solo and ask them to respect that play-style. # Can I use the Auction House? #:You can use any vendors and the AH all you like! Both gear and bags can be purchased from either source and you're more than welcome to sell all your loot on the AH for more profit. Remember everyone, use good judgement, common sense and - HAVE FUN! ---- CHOOSING A SERVER: Challengers may create their characters on any realm, but PvP servers are discouraged since PvP deaths count as deaths for this challenge. Challengers are encouraged to roll on Nazgrel US (Alliance-PvE), Moon Guard US (Horde-RP), or Wyrmrest Accord US (Alliance-RP), based on their faction/playstyle preferences. All servers have guilds up and running. Type ironman challenger to see who is online and ask for an invite. Role-playing is not required to participate in the challenge on MG/WrA but please be respectful of the RP communities on those servers. Role-Play Servers Policy :http://us.battle.net/support/en/article/roleplaying-policy Chat channels are also available: *Wyrmrest Accord US (Alliance): Type iron to join our chat channel! *Moon Guard US (Horde): Type ironmanchallenge to join our chat channel! LINKS: We have many fan-made sites and threads dedicated to different aspects of the challenge! :http://wowironman.com/ (Leaderboard) :http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/3941414946 (Dangerous Quests/Areas) :http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/4062846258 (FAQ/Rules Questions) :http://wowironmanchallenge.proboards.com/index.cgi#general (Forum) :http://www.orderoftheiron.com/ (Website) From official blog post As of 10-Feb-2012 from offiical blog post: Lylirra|date=10-Feb-2012 4:39 PM PST}} ;THE BIG ONE: If you die, EVER, that character is removed from the challenge. ;Gear Rules No heirlooms. No items equipped other than White or Gray items (except bags). No item enhancements—enchants/spellthread/weapon chains/etc. ;Consumable Rules No food buffs. Only white vendor-quality food & drink may be used. No item buffs. No scrolls, elixirs, flasks, etc. (except Quest items). No potions (except Quest items). ;Spells & Abilities Rules You may train and use class abilities learned from trainers (including Rogue poisons). No talent points/pet talent points. No specialization. No glyphs. ;Gameplay Rules No guild perks. If you are guilded, it must be a level 1 guild. No questing groups. All combat must be soloed—parties to trade/portal/etc. are permitted. No battlegrounds/arenas. No dungeons/raids that reward experience. All leveling must be done out in the world. No combat-enhancing addons (QuestHelper/Auctioneer/etc. are fine, use your own judgment). No professions, primary or secondary, other than First Aid. No sending gold/items from other characters.* * You must earn your own gold/items via questing, looting, or trading/AHing. References External links ;News ;Forum threads ;Unofficial site Category:Game terms Category:Leveling